


Harry Potter:  The Book of the Dead

by YukiAizawa



Series: Harry Potter: The Lich King [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Abeith an orphan that is picked on  for her hair and eye color.  To make matters worse, she is able to speak to the dead and seems to attract them.  Yet, when she got her letter inviting her to Hogwarts she was excited, glad to finally get away from the orphanage and Mrs. Rosemary.  She was even more excited to make three new friends.  However she soon finds out that something is amiss at Hogwarts, and there is a lot of fuss about some old book, that is called the Book of The Dead.  So what does it have to do with Rachel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter:  The Book of the Dead

The orphanage which sat on a lonely street with no address at all, was a dark dreary place.  The matron of the orphanage, a Mrs. Rosemary, was a nasty old woman.   The children had taken to calling her the Dragon Matron, because to them she seemed to spit fire at them whenever she scolded them.  It was on an auspicious night that Mrs. Rosemary found at the steps of the orphanage a baby girl.  She scrunched her nose up, in disbelief looking around her. 

Yet nobody was there.   She looks back down at the baby, clicking her tongue in disapproval.  She harshly picks the baby up.  A card falls out from where it rested tucked into the blanket. 

_To whom it may concern,_

_This child is of great importance.  It is unknown who her parents are.  Know though that she will only be temporarily in your care.  Her name is Rachel, and she doesn’t have a last name.  Treat her well._

Crumbling the note up, and tossing it onto the ground she turns her attention back to the baby.  “Another brat that I have to look after.”  She spoke venomously while staring at the girl.  She was unnerved by the girl’s pure red eyes.  _‘Rachel Abieth. Yes that will be your name little brat.’_ Mrs. Rosemary thought.  She brought the baby inside, shutting the door behind her as she did so.


End file.
